NARUTO 2ND GENERATION
by TheGreat-Shino
Summary: World! Make way for Uzumaki Ichigo! I'm gonna be just like my dad! I swear it"
1. Naruto 2nd Generation

**NARUTO 2ND GENERATION**

**BY: TheGreat-Shino**

**Finally Another Fic**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Uchiha Sasuke himself stood before me with a fierce look in his eyes. We fought

above the fires of hell itself. The sky seemed to form the face of the snake man,

Orochimaru. Sasuke was now merely a puppet in that mans hands. I was fighting for his

freedom. Sasuke was to filled with rage to notice his mistakes for he was not using sense,

he was using brute strength. I quickly tripped him when I got the chance and he was about

to fall into a fiery grave in hell. I reached down and grabbed is hand. Pulling him up from

hell to the real world. Thousands of venomous vermin's fell from the sky sinking there

venomous fangs into my tender body…" "Naruto! You're gonna give poor Ichigo

nightmares." A women said to a now 25 year old Naruto. "Ummm… Sorry dear." Naruto

said in a soft tone. "Awww… c'mon mom, the story was just getting good!" said a youth

in at least his 8th year of age. "Your mother is right, it's way past your bedtime." Naruto

said softly to his son, Ichigo. "Fine… Goodnight mom, night dad." Ichigo said snuggling

himself under the blankets. "Goodnight," Naruto and Hinata said in unison. And they

turned off the lights.

"WAKE UP! DAD!" Ichigo yelled in Naruto's ear. Naruto merely rolled over at this

action. Ichigo lifted his leg and kicked Naruto in the head. "mmmmmm….. Ok, ok I'm

up" Naruto said with his eyes still closed. Naruto looked at his clock and saw that it was 3

o'clock in the morning. He yawned and said, "It's 3 in the morning, why are you up?"

"TRAINING!" Ichigo yelled with plenty of enthusiasm. "Today you and mom said you

would show me how to use Byakugan. Naruto rubbed his eyes and poked Hinata. She

awoke and looked at them, "Is there a problem?" she said. "Nope. But he says we

promised to show him how to use his bloodline limit." Naruto said smiling. Hinata raised

her arms and said, "Well, a promise is a promise. Lets go." Ichigo jumped in joy.

Ichigo was a blonde haired child with pale blue eyes and a face like his grandfather

rather than Naruto. Of course he inherited Hinata's bloodline limit and Naruto's need to

be strong. Speaking of Naruto and Hinata the way they came to be was simple. After many

years of Hinata hiding her feelings for Naruto she pored all of her emotions into a letter.

One windy night her window was open and the letter flew out of her room. Naruto

happened to be walking by when that happened and it hit him on his face. He saw the letter

was addressed to him from Hinata so he looked over it. Blushing he walked to the training

grounds, where Hinata was and gave her a letter of his own. She read it and clung to him.

From then on the two were insuperable. They kept exchanging letters until Naruto gave

her a letter… A letter with a ring in it. Thus they were married. BY then Naruto had

achieved his goal, he was the Sixth Hokage. Anyways they had a child and named him

Ichigo for they wanted him to grow truly strong and be a protector, just like his father and

his father before him.

Hinata was warming up with Ichigo as Naruto happily watched. "OKAY! NOW! Ichigo!

Concentrate all of your life energy to your sight!" Hinata yelled. "Ossu!" Ichigo yelled

back and veins came forth for he had fully activated his Byakugan. "Alright!" Naruto

yelled. All three were laughing and having a great time.

"Uzumaki Naruto… Konoha's Red Flare…" said a figure amidst a high hill.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Please read and review

and i am very sorry for not updating in centries, but those fics are dry, still i will try to update.

Later!


	2. The Training Grounds

**NARUTO 2ND GENERATION**

**BY: TheGreat-Shino**

**Finally Another Fic**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"C'mon dad! Ichigo is already out training!" A youth said whom was about the same age as

Ichigo give or take a week or two.

"Oh? and how do you know this?" An older Neji said smiling. "I can feel it!" the youth

said back. She was a beautiful young women with the face of an angel carved from the

beauty given to her by her mother Tenten and her father Neji. "Okay... Lets go Yuiri."

Tenten said happily.

**Chapter 2: The Training Ground !**

"Naruto..." the man on the hill said as he dissapeared.

"Okay! Ichigo lets warm up!" Hinata said activating her Byakugan. Ichigo got in to his

fighting stance, but by then Hinata was behind him. "Ichigo, you must be faster at the draw

than that." Hinata said happily. Naruto smiled and said, "I didn't know many got up to

train at this hour." Ichigo looked back at him and suddenly bugs came forth from the

ground and Ichigo jumped in fear. "Good Morning Shino, Sakura" Naruto said smiling

with his eyes in slits. "Good morning" they said in unison "Good morning Ichigo!" There

son Katsuma yelled laughing. Ichigo looked up and grew angry, "Dammit Katsuma! Are

you trying to give me a heart attack?" yelled Ichigo. Katsuma kept laughing. He was the

son of Shino and Sakura, a youth 3 months older than Ichigo he had light black hair and

had green eyes. He wore a gray coat like his father, and had an inner self like his mother.

Now, everyone is probably wondering how did these two come to be, well strange things

happen when love bugs are in the air. One day Sakura was walking down a street alone,

feeling very lonely for Sasuke was no was wanderer going from village to village and

Naruto was newly married. She looked up though for something glowing had caught her

attention. It was a bug, a blue glowing bug. Sakura followed it and it lead her to the forest

where her eyes widened. It was a huge display of glowing bugs that all together made one

message.

Sakura, I love you, will you marry me?- Sakura blushed in wonder for she didn't know

who did this at first. The bugs began to move deeper into the forest when they all flew into

the sleeves of Shino. Without saying a word Sakura held him and glowing buds circled

them creating a beauty out of this world.

"Hokage sama? What brings you out here at this hour?" Shino asked in his normal calm

tone. "Shino… call me Naruto as always and my clone here wanted to get an early start on

training.

"So.. You were right." Neji said as his family and him walked to the training grounds.

"Okay! Now teach me!" Yuiri yelled happily. "Okay… Close your eyes…" Neji said and

she did. "Concentrate all of your chakra to your eyes…" She did so and veins began to pop

up. "Now open your eyes!" Neji yelled and when she did she had her Byakugan activated.

"I did it! Beat that Ichigo!" She yelled. He was suddenly behind her and said, "Okay" with

his Byakugan active. "AHHH!" Yuiri yelled and jumped high. "Ichigo!" She yelled and she

kicked his head hard enough to send him flying. Ichigo sat up with swirls for eyes. Naruto

suddenly got a serious face and smelled the air. "That smell…" he said in a low tone.

Shino stepped forward, "What!" he said. "RAMEN!" Naruto yelled, shino fell down in a

comical manner. Ichigo suddenly regained all senses and went running towards the smell

of ramen with his father. "Like father like son…" Hinata said with a sort of happy

expression. "Well it was nice seeing you all, bye." Hinata said then she did a transportation

jutsu. The owner of the Ramen stand opened it and within seconds he saw two huge

smoke storms coming right at him. "Oh no! I thought I had time before…" the owner was

cut off when he heard "ONE BOWL OF TOMATO RAMEN! ONE BOWL OF PORK

RAMEN!" both Ichigo and Naruto yelled. Once they got there they ate there entire bowls,

"More please…" "More please…" "More please…" "More please…" "More please…"

"More please…" "More please…" "More please…" "More please…" "More please…"

"More please…" "More please…" "More please…" "More please…" "More please…"

"More please…" "More please…" "More please…" "More please…" "More please…"

"More please…" "More please…" "Yeah! That hit the spot!" both Naruto and Ichigo

yelled falling onto the floor. "Well dad I best be off to the academy…" Ichigo yelled

holding his enormous belly. "Okay, see you tonight" Naruto said on the floor. "Okay"

Ichigo said then he left.

"Child… would you like to learn a new technique that will make your dad happy?" said a

figure to Ichigo. "Ichigo looked up at the man and said, "YEAH!"

Since so many of you don't like dead end cliff hangers here is a preview phrase of the next

chapter… "I swear I'll be as strong as him! I swear I will make things better!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Please review, next chapter is A New Quest! Please enjoy…


End file.
